We're the family people warn you about
by Emma Jones 28
Summary: Some idiot thought it would be a good idea to take a family vacation to miami and I mean the whole family. Mary Margaret, David, Henry, Henry's girlfriend violet, Hook, Regina, Robin, Roland, Zelena, Cora, Rumple, blonde Belle, Belle's baby bump, Neal, an


Emma's pov

"Ma'am step through the metal detector." Airport security says.

"What is the meaning of this? Do you know who I am?! I am the que-" Cora yells at her and Henry interrupts her real quick.

"Grandma C just go through" Henry says and Violet looks at the metal detector suspicious.

I find it very funny actually. These people lived in fairy tale land with ogres and now are freaking out about a metal detector.

"Boy what did I tell you about calling me grandma! now back to you!" She poinysppts th the security woman " i otta rip your h-" She says

"MOTHER!" Regina yells closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose

Henry lets go of Violet's hand and goes through.

"See look. Grandma come on." She goes through and then we all go thorugh.

"I'm sorry for my mother in-law." Robin says handing the security a ten.

"No problem honey, you wouldn't believe the craziness I get in here." She hands back the ten.

"You might want to save this for the flight attendant." She winks and he nods. After everyone is through Mary Margaret takes head count.

"Alright, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16. Good were all here. Everyone want to get some food?" She says and some nod and others shake their heads.

"I wanna go play!" Roland whines, Henry read that there was a play area in the airport and told Roland... Baaad choice.

"not now sweetie. Maybe later." Regina says and he starts too whine again.

"Mom, Violet and I will take him to play. Right Vi?" Henry asks grabbing her hand again

"Of course some on Roland let's go play!" She says enthusiastically and she grabs Roland's hand and they walk towards the play ground.

"Well Look at that, someone start palnning the wedding." tink says putting her hand dramatically over her chest and placing her head on neals shoulder. "Our boys getting old." Neal says to tink and both Regina and I look at them with a head hear .

"Their boy?" I scoff to Regina who looks like she might fire ball her ass.

"Did she endure the colds, tantrums, and whining?" Regina snaps in a hushed voice that only I can hear.

"Or go through the nine months of pregnancy and 12 hours of hard labor!?" I huff and glare hard at them who are still looking at Henry and violet who are almost out of sight.

"This is going to be a long freaking two weeks." We both say and she goes over to Robin.

"Well we have three hours until we board so everyone do as they want and meet in two and a half hours at gate E9. If you're not there in three and a half hours we will leave you." Regina says as she and Robin grab hands and walk away. Zelena goes off by herself, So does Cora, blonde Belle and Rumple get distracted by baby clothes, Mary Margaret and David go to get food. That leaves hook and I.

" well love its just you and me." He says and I smile, we've been having a secret relationship when no one is around. Mostly because david will kill him. So pretty much we act like teenagers sneaking around and acting childish when we're alone.

"What would you like to do for our date." he says and I smile at him calling it a date.

"Let's do the stupid thing we can think of." I say and he nods.

"Let's see we have over two hours."

"We could have an escalator race... Um moving stairs race, pretend like we're about to miss a flight and run to a gate as soon as they call one, play hide and seek, page people from storybrooke so only our group will know, have a scavenger hunt, we could see military people reunite with family, watch air planes-" I say only taking short breaths.

"Emma, how much of my rum did you put in your travel mug?" He asks me and I giggle.

"This much coffee, the rest rum." I demonstrate how much coffee i had which was about an inch of coffee and my mug was a 20oz.

"Okay let's get you some coffee or somhinh to sober up with and then we'll walk around and actually be a couple for once.", he says and I nod. I grab his hand. We go find the nearest coffee shop. After three cups of coffee I feel calmer.

" so what do you want to do?" He asks.

"Let's just walk." I grab his hand and we go into a store.

We try on sun glasses and hats for a good while. Then we go and race the wrong way on the moving walkway.

We both giggle like hormonal teeangers making a fool of ourself. He grabs my hips woth his good hand and prosthetic hand and holds me back so he gets a lead.

"Cheater!"" I yell as a regain my lead. We both stop when we hear..

"Let me to you imbecile." I hear a familiar voice say. Damn it Cora..

"Ma'am this is your third warning." I run out to rescue Cora.

" mother really? What do you do now!", I yell we all agreed that Cora would be Regina, belle, Mary Margaret, hook, and I's mother and Rumples our father just while we're out in public.

And obviously, Robin, Regina, Roland, Henry are a family. Amd Snow and charming happily married couple.

"This is your mother?" The big cop asks andi nod.

"Mom didn't I tell you to take your meds before we left?!"i yell and hook walks over

" I'm so sorry officer here we can take her off your hands. " hook says and I hand him a ten like Robin did.

"Keep your mother under control if she's in trouble one more time I will kick her out." He says taking the ten and putting it in his pocket.

"Cora really! Can you not just act normal!" I say pulling her in a almost empty store.

"Hook in my purse is the cuff." I whisper to him. He hands me it and I pug it on her. She scowls at me and glares hard.

"No magic until we get to the hotel rooms." I say and feel like I'm tell a five year old they can't have cookies.

"Where's zelena?" I ask.

"I locked her in a bathroom stall." She says wavng her cuffed hand dismissively like its no big deal. Shrugging and looking at a stuffed bear.

"God help me which bathroom?" I ask pinching the bridge of my nose. I need to find some benadryl for her. She doesn't answer just looks at a display case.

"Okay killlian keep an eye on her I'm getting zelena." I go out of the store and listen for the angry yelling.

After I look in four bathrooms and nothing. The fifth one and I finally find her.

"Zelena!" I yell and there's a banging on the stall door. I look around and there's no one so I use magic and she's sitting there with a pissed look.

"Took your voice?" She nods and I nod

"Great now thats more like it. Be good and I'll give you your voice back when we land. " We walk out and find hook and cora. We pass the play ground and my son is making out with violet.

"Son of a bitch... You know what I saw nothing." I keep waking and zelena nods approvingly.

let him live a little before Regina kills em both.

"Maybe this will be alot more tortuous then I thought " everyone is sitting by the gate except henry, Violet, and Roland.

"There you are where have you been?" Regina asks me then eyeballs her sister. She walks over to me hurriedly.

"Did you mute her?" She asks in a very hushed whisper with a thankful look in her face. Sometimes I forgot that we cant say the M word

"No, Cora did. Now take her and dont umute her until we get to the hotel ." I say right as Roland, Henry, and violet come up.

"Did you have fun with henry and violet?" Robin asks Roland and I slowly make my way over to Henry.

"You have violets lip stick on your lips, just saying." I tell him and I can feel the heat off of his cheeks as he hastily Scrubs his lips with the sleeve of his shirt.

"You're Both luccky I'm not Regina or you both would be a crispy pile of ashes on the play area floor. Now smile and pray Roland doesn't out you two. And you know your going in the hotel room farthest away from each other."

" yeah mom we got it." They hold hands and Henry sneaks a glance at violet. I think my son found true love. And it was my idea to take her on vacation with us... I think I made a hamartia. ...

They call our flight and we all get our flight ticket.

"Okay I know how it's going to go all couples together. Here Robin Regina and Roland three seats in the same row. Violet Henry, here. Tink Neal, Belle Rumple, David and I, and hook and Emma even though you aren't a couple your getting seated next to each other." Snow says and David growls at hook. "So that means Cora and zelena pick one and that's who gets stuck ... I mean you sit with." Snow says and all of the couple pray that they don't get picked.

"I got E 32." Cora says and tink and Neal huff. One down one to go.

"I will be talking for zelena becuase she can't talk. Thank you mother by the way. She got C 46." Shit that's on the end of Killian and i's row.

God help me. Shes sitting right by Killian.

Okay what did you think think? Yeah or nahh. This came to me around 3am so tell me what you think! It's going t be a whole story with different POV'S otps brotps so yeah give it a review thanks!


End file.
